fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy God Slayer Magic
Holy God Slayer Magic (聖なる滅神魔法, Seinaru Metsuji no Mahō) is a Caster Magic , Lost Magic , and a God Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of holiness in the form of a dark blue light, allowing the user to manipulate, create and consume light. This form of magic gives the user the power to utilize the light of the heavens themselves for various purposes, a light that far surpasses its Dragon Slayer counterpart, something that has been proven numerous times through history. Description As it was said, Holy God Slayer Magic is a magic that allows the user to utilize a dark blue light of divine origins for various purposes. This light even at its most normal state is considered very bright and those looking at it feel it being warm and kind, a proof of its holy nature and when actually utilized, it travels at practically unavoidable speeds while also being able to inflict severe burns that when inflicted on evil entities are almost non healable while users of this magic can also become light to avoid attacks or encase themselves in an aura of gold light that increases speed, strength and attack speed. A user of this magic can eat natural light and the light of other slayer magics while their users not only are unable to consume it, but they also damage themselves in their attempt while finally, holy god slayers can also consume all forms of white magic. Due to the magic being the supreme form of holy magic that can be used by humans, it is extremely effective against all manners of beings of darkness while evil hearted individuals cannot even gaze it at it, also, this godly light naturally attracts stray photons to become stronger so spells of this magic that have extended duration can become gradually stronger. Knowledge of this magic has been bestowed to humans by Aether and is contained in special scriptures which were translated at some point in time. Spells Holy God's Bellow '( 聖なる神の怒号, ''Seinarujin no Dogō): The user begins by taking a deep breath which gathers ambient eternano and photons while also gathering magic energy in their mouth. Once ready, they unleash a laser beam of dark blue light that travels at immense speed and can inflict both concussive force and burning effect. Skilled enough users can follow their target with it. 'Holy God's Shiny Fist '(聖なる神の光沢の拳, Seinarujin no Kōtaku no Ken): The user begins by gathering magic power in their fist which also attracts ambient eternano, ending up encasing it in an aura of dark blue holy light. This spell not only increases the user's physical attack and causes a small explosion of light upon impact, but also increases their attacking speed a little. '''Holy God's Shiny Boots (聖なる神の光沢の光沢のあるブーツ, Seinarujin no Kōtaku no Būtsu): The user begins by gathering magic power in their feet which takes the form of winged boots made of dark blue light. This spell offers greatly boosted speed and increased damage of the user's kicks. Holy God's Vassals (聖なる神の家臣, Seinarujin no Kashin): An all purpose spell with which the user begins by gathering magic power in their hand in the form of dark blue light and chants "Holy Light that guides, Holy Light that protects, accompany me ahead in evil's lair" and by saying the spell's name, numerous small bird like beings are created, with each being small enough to fit in one's palm and they can be used for things such as scouting passages ahead, explode on impact for miniscule damage or fire thin beams of light. They can counterattack even without the user realizing that they are attacked, but they are really weak, being able to be extinguished by even the weakest magic energy. Holy God's Aegis '(聖なる神のイージス,''Seinarujin no ījisu):The user begins by extending their hand and gathering magic energy along with stray eternano and photons and controlling its form, ending up creating a frontal shield of dark blue light that can protect them from attacks. While it has incredible defensive power, attacks with enough physical and magical force are able to shatter it. '''Holy God's Durandal (聖なる神のデュランダル, Seinarujin no De~Yurandaru): The user begins by gathering magic energy in their arm along with stray eternano and photons and controlling their form, ending up creating a sword made of dark blue light that surrounds the hand. This sword can easily cut through most materials due to its composition while also leaving burning trails from whatever it cuts. Experienced and talented users can freely adjust its size to be dagger size or three times bigger than its normal size. Holy God's Apollo '(聖なる神のアポロ, Seinarujin no Aporo): The user begins by clapping their hands and gathering magic energy between them and once they part, a bow of holy light is created and by pulling the string back, an arrow is created that once fired, it travels at practically unavoidable speed while also being able pierce through anything and causing an explosion, with those hit feelling a great burning sensation. Alternatively, the user can make the arrow split into numerous smaller ones that home into the target(s) , pierce and then explode. Holy God's Apollo2.png|Holy God's Apollo Holy God's Apollo numerous arrows2.png|Holy God's Apollo numerous arrows '''Holy God's Truth Eye '(聖なる神の真実の目, Seinarujin no Shinjitsu no Me): A supportive spell where the user gathers magic energy in their eyes and unleashing a wave of magic energy that is umbued to the stray photons, synchronizing them with the magic energy imbued eyes. This process gives the user the ability to have great vision even in the dark as long as even the faintest light exists but more importantly, illusions that affect the eyes won't longer work due to the user's eyes being one with the surrounding light. 'Holy God's Heavenly Wings '(聖なる神の天翼,Seinarujin no Ten Tsubasa):A spell with which the user manipulates their energy to create angel wings made of dark blue light. ' Holy God's Shiny Flapping '(聖なる神の光沢の羽ばたき, Seinarujin no Kōtaku no Habataki): The user begins by flapping their wings and releasing numerous feathers that can explode on contact with anything. A more experienced user can delay their explosion while the feathers will become stronger by attracting and absorbing the surrounding eternano and photons. Holy God's Heavenly Wings.png|Holy God's Heavenly Wings Holy God's Shiny Flapping.jpg|Holy God's Shiny Flapping Advanced spells 'Holy God's Heavenly Shield '( 聖なる神の光沢のある天盾, Seinarujin no Kōtakunoaru Ten Tate):A more advanced version of '''Holy God's Aegis where the user gathers more photons and magic energy than usual and creates a seven layer shield whose function is not only shielding against attacks, but also weakening the enemy spell through each layer. Depending on the situation, the user can fuse all the layers which causes a repelling force that sends spells back. It can be used only when in Divine Overdrive . Holy God's Smite Fist (聖なる神の打撃拳, Seinarujin no Dageki Ken): A more advanced version of Holy God's Shiny Fist 'where the user gathers more magic power and stray photons in their fist to clad it in dark blue holy light. This spell not only causes more damage and offers more attacking speed, but after the enchanced light explosion occurs, a stigmata is created on the target that makes the other spells of this magic cause more damage than normal. This spell can be used only when in Divine Overdrive. Holy God's Smiting Fist.png|Holy God's Smiting Fist stigmata2.png|the stigmata that is created '''Holy God's Temple '(聖なる神の寺院, Seinarujin no Jiin):An anti-evil spell where the user gathers magic power in their body and then hitting the ground which creates a layered field that surrounds both them and the intended targets. Evil aligned magic inside this field becomes significantly weaker while light and holy magic of any kind is greatly boosted. While it consumes huge amounts of magic, it doesn't need additional amount from the user to remain due to the layers gathering stray photons and eternano as they swirl. '''Holy God's Blessing (聖なる神の祝福, Seinarujin no Shukufuku): A spell with which the user gathers magic power in their hand and directing it on another. This has a result the healing of the intended target while also undoing curses placed on it. Holy God's Judgement Call '''(聖なる神の審判の判定, ''Seinarujin no Shinpan no Hante''i): The more advanced version of '''Holy God's Bellow where the user follow the same process as the basic version and takes a deep breath while gathering this time more stray photons and magic power in their mouth than usual. They then release a much bigger and wider dark blue beam that can traven longer than the bellow spell while it can do incredible damage. This spell can be used only when in Divine Overdrive. Holy God's Cross (聖なる神のクロス,Seinarujin '' ''no Kurosu): The user gathers magic power in their arm and do a cross motion, creating a cross shaped explosion of light in the direction the user faced. This spell can be used only when in Divine Overdrive. Secret God Slayer Art 'Smite of Heaven '(天国のスマイト,Tengoku no Sumaito):The user begins by taking a praying stance and chanting "Come from the high Heavens to the lowly Earth, oh Holy Radiance!" and proceed to say the spell's name. As they chant, the sky turns dark and upon finishing with the spell's name, a huge pillar of dark blue light descends upon the area, with its aftermath being a burned area 'Evil Slaying Longinus '(悪殺害ロンギヌス,Aku Satsugai Ronginusu):The user begins by gathering magic energy in their hands and doing a clap which releases a dark blue wave in the area around the user. Then, the user extends their hand in a back motion as if ready to throw something and gathering magic power, with the light of the whole area going in it, ending up creating a huge lance of dark blue light and once thrown, it travels at great speeds while also restoring the light of the area as it travels and it possessess great piercing power. Finally, it releases an explosion that can destroy a huge area. Experienced users can use it for close combat but its not suited due to its unstable nature. 'Asteria's Descent '(アステリアの降坂,Asuteria no Kōhan): The user begins by unleashing a beam of light that forms a big magic circle. Then, the circle begins to spin and unleashes beams of golden light at the target's location, with each beam unleashing huge explosions. The circle spins for one minute and then disappears while it can also fire beams in an omnidirectional fashion if the user wills it. Trivia *I got permission from AtlantisUchiha for its creation *Apollo was the Greek God of Light and Archery hence the spell's name. *Asteria was the Titan of falling stars and was known as "the starry one". Category:DeathGr Category:God Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Holy Magic